


Not anymore

by SlaveToGravity



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fire, M/M, Mystery, Septiplier - Freeform, Suicide, forest, treehouse, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToGravity/pseuds/SlaveToGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lungs filled with black smoke. He tried to cry, to yell, but he couldn't even move. He closed his eyes and let the fire around him consume his treehouse. And for a moment, he wished Mark was here, by his side, burning with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I won't bother you, I'll just say, like everytime : warning, I am french, and I am not that good at english. Thank you, and sorry again.

" Hey, look at me, look, please. "

          Jack looked around him, almost lost. He couldn't breath, he couldn't calm his fast heartbeat. He couldn't do anything. Mark was on his own. He could only help. His presence was needed, he was here to help, to find a way yo help -no, to save, Jack, but he didn't know what to do, how. So he only held his hands, his fragile, skinny and pale hands, and spoke. He tried to reassure the young and panicked man, whispering kind and reassuring words, in vain. The man couldn't stop panicking, couldn't stop his heart from beating too fast for his own good. Mark couldn't handle that, he couldn't stand the fact that here, right now, he was useless, a simple man trying to reach what he couldn't grab. Jack's sanity.

" Jack, look. Breath slowly, do as I say, like I do, please. "

          But he couldn't, his breath couldn't Mark's own calm and quiet respiration. He couldn't breath any form of oxygen around him. Jack closed his eyes and tried to find peaceful memories. He couldn't. Not a single moment of peace, not a single ray of sunlight under his eyelids. Not a single moment where he was happy, smiling like like ever before, feeling a warm sensation in his chest, in his calm heart. Not a single one. He just couldn't think properly, couldn't breath under the stress, under the pressure, under the fears, under the black smoke.

" Come on, Jack, I have to leave, you know that. So please, breath for me, smile for me, one last time. Please. "

          Impossible. He squinted his eyes, letting a single ray of light passe through his thin eyelids. He looked at his hands covered in dust and black ashes, by Mark's own hands. The strong and tan hands, holding Jack's hands dearly, not shivering a bit. Jack shook his head and tried to breath again. One, _inspire_. He created all of this. Two, _expire_. It was all his choice. Three, _inspire_. His own fucking decision. Four, _expire_. To bring all of this. Five, _inspire_. The supposed poisonous food. Six, _expire_. The inflammable wood. Seven, _inspire_. The lighter, weak, almost useless, almost destroyed. Height, _expire_. The gasoline under his clothes, on his dusty fingers. Nine, _inspire_. The forest, the treehouse, the lost cause, the depression, the suicidal thoughts, his own Blurryface. Ten, _cough_. Mark. His own mistakes, his own bad decisions, his faults, his disorders. All of it, it was all his idea. Everything, everytime. All from the start. Jack cried, tried to yell, to scream. _I scream, you scream, we all scream_ , for ice cream - _because we're terrified_. Because we're crazy. He is crazy. Because he never knew when to stop, when to begin. And, right now, he wanted to start all over again. But he didn't know when, or how.

" Sean, please. One last time. For me, for us. Please. "

          The smoke burned his icy blue eyes, filled his mouth, his throat, his lungs. The awful smell invaded his nose, the terrible taste burning his tongue, his skin. Jack smiled, cried, screamed, yelled, whispered, he didn't know. He lay down and let go of Mark's hands.

" You can go now. "

          His voice was raspy, filled with smoke and regret, a strange form of love hiding under his aching tongue. Mark kissed his hot forehead and stood up. He passed through the orange and red flames and went down the ladder. He looked one last time at their treehouse before running away.  
Jack didn't look at Mark. He never called him, begging to come back, to burn with him. He never did. He wanted to burn alone, to feel the flames around his body alone, to sent the fire on his own. He closed his eyes. His legs hurt. He felt the flames gripping his skin, destroying his clothes, boiling his blood. He took a deep breath, choking on the smoke around him. His vision became blurry. Statics of red, black, grey and orange were dancing before his eyes. He cried.

" This is not how you are supposed to see me. Is it good, does it feel right to see me burning ? I should be the king of a giant kingdom, smiling at Mark, laughing at all the children playing, helping my people. This is not who I am supposed to be. This is not what I had planned. Or had I ? Is it funny ? Does it hurt ? No. Yes ? I don't know. Answer me. Did I do right ? I can't see properly. What a waste. I would love to see my treehouse burning with me. "

          He couldn't breath anymore. Each breath was a knife, an irreversible pain, an endless ache. He cried again, more this time.

_Down in the forest..._

          He felt his legs disappear, destroyed by the fire. In fact, he couldn't feel them anymore.

_We'll sing a chorus..._

          His waist, his stomach, his shoulders, hurt like never before. But he didn't struggle. He never struggle. Not anymore.

_Hands held higher..._

          His eyes closed by their own. He couldn't move. He wished he could stroke the red flames, feel them under his burning fingers. But he couldn't make a movement, not anymore.

_We'll be on fire..._

          He smiled, moved his iris under his eyelids. Too hot, too right, too false. He couldn't. Not anymore. But, after a moment, before he felt his heart burning with his entire body, he wished Mark was here, burning with him, burning with their treehouse, burning with their world. He wanted Mark to burn. But he couldn't. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So, so, so. Thank you all for reading this. It's not the best, but it's not the worst either (or is it ?). But thank you anyway.  
> I'm a big fan of Twenty on pilots and the idea of this one-shot came after I listened for a thousand time "Forest". I really love this music.  
> I'm sorry if it took time, I am in the middle of a writing section. I'll be posting an entire fanfiction (I never finished an entire work before) and the title is "Where the sun isn't allowed". It may sound stupid, I don't know, I kind of like it.  
> Sorry again for bothering you. I'll just thank you for your help and your support.  
> And I want to thank "StardustFlames" for helping me everytime with my shitty ortagraph. Thank you :3  
> For now, I'll let you go. Thank you very much, again and again, thank you :3


End file.
